1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a housing of a fan motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A fan motor is mainly configured to have a fan, a motor consisting of a magnet, a winding, or a bearing, and a housing etc. Even regarding the fan motor, a smaller size and a lower cost are required similarly to general components. Corresponding to the requests for the smaller size, for example, a connection portion of a terminal which is connected to a power source from the outside is provided in a central part in a spoke which is provided in the housing (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-9470).